Brendan Nichols
Brendan Nichols is a 17 year-old Slytherin. His role player is Noahm450. Biography Brendan Nichols was born on October 8, 1996 to Mark and Danielle Nichols. Mark and Danielle were both wizards and past Slytherins in there years at Hogwarts. Both were what everyone saw a Slytherin as, cunning and sly. They wanted their son to become a Dark Wizard when he grew up because they had wanted to be Death Eaters themselves but decided against it so they could raise a family instead. As Brendan grew up, his parents tried to talk him into being a true Slytherin and never let him interact with muggles. They taught him the basics but never sent him to school. Despite having no friends, Brendan was the opposite of what his parents wanted of him. He loved laughing and having fun and helping others. Mark and Danielle tried punishing him but it didn't work. When he was 11, Brendan received his Hogwarts letter and was off to school. It took a very long time for the Sorting Hat to decide his house. When he shouted Slytherin, Brendan was confused but was happy anyways just to be at Hogwarts. The Sorting Hat had done this because although Brendan was a bright and happy kid, he had true potential on how to be a true Slytherin but didn't know how to use it. The other Slytherins made fun and picked on Brendan for being so nice and jubilant all the time. This made Brendan sad but he tried to keep a positive attitude. No one wanted to be his friend because he was the odd ball in Slytherin House. His parents were ashamed of this and had another son whom they gave more attention too. They ignored Brendan and never, ever spoke to him. Brendan grew with his little brother Timothy, whom he was never allowed to be around because his parents didn't want Tim to be anything like Brendan. Mark and Danielle began to grow poor since they had to feed 2 kids and Brendan was nothing but a extra mouth to feed and they didn't want him rubbing off on Timothy, so they sent Brendan off to live with his uncle for awhile. Brendan's uncle was very kind to him and was also a wizard. So Brendan grew up and continued going to Hogwarts, where he remained friendless. Occasionally he would get picked on by the older kids but usually, everyone just ignored him. He wasn't the best at school and was always failing in his subjects. Brendan was good at sports though and made Chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team. His teammates hated him but dealt with him because he was a good Chaser. He would always return to his uncle at the end of the year. Danielle and Mark only visited their son on special occasions and Timothy never came. When Tim came to Hogwarts, he avoided his older brother like his parents told him too. Brendan is in his last year at Hogwarts and his uncle is very sick now with a deadly disease. Personality Brendan is always happy and cheerful to everyone he meets. He is in Slytherin because he has the potential to be evil but just doesn't apply it. Despite the hardships he has faced, Brendan keeps a positive attitude and is always trying to make the best of all situations. Brendan isn't the smartest and can be kind've dumb sometimes. Looks Brendan has nicely combed light brown hair and hazel eyes. He is very tall being 6'1 . Wand Brendan has a hickory wood wand, 7 inches, with veela hair at it's core. Alliances *None yet! Enemies *People who are mean to him Abilities/Traits *Brendan is a Slytherin *Brendan is always nice to others *Brendan is always happy and positive *Brendan is a excellent athlete *Brendan is a Chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch Team *Brendan is not very smart *Brendan has no friends Gallery jordan-nichols.jpg Brendan2.jpg Brendan3.jpg IMG_0442.jpg Brendan4.jpg IMG_1265.jpg Brendan5.jpg Brendan6.jpg Brendan7.jpg JordanNichols13.jpg Brendan8.jpg Supah_Ninjas_S01E13_avi2719.jpg Category:Student Category:Noahm450 Category:Slytherin Category:Male Category:Seventeen Category:Pureblood Category:British Category:Chaser Category:Quidditch Player